When Everything's Made To Be Broken
by LittlestWish
Summary: A songfic to the Goo Goo Doll's Iris. Snippets of the relationship of Seamus and one that we'll just call 'the boy'. ONESHOT, Slash. Probably decent, but what do I know, I just wrote it.


**DISCLAIMER: All characters property of JK Rowling, Lyrics property of the Goo Goo Dolls, no copy right infringement intended**

**A/N: So, this is a odd little songfic that just randomly popped into my head. An odd pairing too, but you should recognize who the boy is before I reveal it. I thought this was sweet, but that's just my opinion.**

**-**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
_From here, he sat, and talked animatedly with his friends. Out of the corner of his eye, he gazed at the boy, hoping that someday, the boy would look at him. Seamus sighed, but continued discussing Quidditch with the others. For some reason, this boy seemed uninterested, and was off taking pictures. Seamus' eyes strayed wistfully toward him, until Dean snapped him out of it. "Seamus… Seamus?"  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_Feverish kisses and sweet nothings from one to another. Seamus sighed in delight as the boy kissed him lightly on the neck. The boy looked up in concern at the sound, and Seamus claimed his lips again, in desire. He pulled away, whispering, "I love you." The boy grinned, picked up his discarded camera and snapped a shot. "For my album"  
_And all __I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
_The two were together on a broom, the boy's arms clutched tightly around Seamus' waist as he took them higher, higher and then into a dive. He pulled up when the boy's breathing quickened, and then just flew him around, pointing out various things. "The ground looks like patchwork from here," The boy said breathlessly, Seamus grinned, "Forgot you've never been this high. Your right though, looks just like one of me mam's quilts."  
_Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
_The boy lay in a hospital bed, pale, sick and frail. Seamus breathed deeply, holding in the sobs at his lover's fate. He kept his eyes on the boy, watching hid every shaky movement. The boy put his hand on Seamus' face and said, "Don't worry, it'll all be okay" The boy smiled, and then winced, falling silent. The tears finally came, "Please, please, don't die. I won't be okay without you," Seamus whispered, "It'll never be okay without you." He added, pausing only to wipe a tear that had fallen on the boy's cheek._  
__And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
_Sadness still overcame him when he thought of the hidden relationship. Secret trysts and stolen kisses were nice and everything, but he was proud, he was happy with the boy. Why couldn't the rest of the world understand? Why was it so different for them to be together? Seamus frowned and the boy looked him square in the eye. "What's wrong?" He asked gently and Seamus touched him lightly on the arm. "I'm tired of hiding this."  
_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_Late at night when everyone was asleep Seamus lay awake. He wished that he was someone that appealed to the boy. The boy never even looked at him. He was to busy looking at the world with the photographer's eye, never quite seeing what was in front of him, never quite noticing what the camera's lens couldn't see. The next morning he went to the boy and stuck out his hand. "I'm Seamus Finnigan." The boy smiled and shook his hand. "I know."  
_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
_Seamus stiffened at the words. He looked again at the boy, in awe that such hateful words could come from such an angel face. He bit back a reply, and instead burying his face in his hands. The boy began to stalk off, haltingly, until Seamus called out, "I know you don't mean that. You can't mean something like that." The boy turned around, and Seamus resisted the urge to embrace him and comfort him when he saw the tears shining on his face. "You're right. I don't mean them."_  
__When everything seems like the movies  
__Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  
_They sat close together, arms around each other. They sat there, silent, unmoving. The boy had a smile on his face. Seamus' eyes bore into his and a smile cracked on his face too. They broke the stillness to lean in for a kiss. "This is perfect," The boy said quietly. "Just like in the films. But you're better looking." Seamus agreed with a grin._  
__And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
_The boy was showing him what he did. Teaching him the art of the camera, how to take the perfect picture. Seamus ignored his instructions, snapping off pictures of the boy. The boy threatened to take away the camera, but never made true on his threat. Picture after picture of Seamus and the boy was taken. "You've gone and used up all my film!" The boy exclaimed crossly. Seamus grinned, and pulled the boy into an embrace. "It was worth it," He whispered in the boy's ear._  
__When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_Tears ran down Seamus' face and he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest as he looked at the boy who laid there, unmoving. Seamus couldn't say a word. He just sat there, with the boy's head on his lap, and stroked the boy's angel curls. He would never again here the boy's sweet voice, never again look into his curious eyes, and never again kiss his soft lips. The thought filled him with sadness and bitterness. "You always knew me, Colin; you always knew the part of me I couldn't show." And for once, the boy couldn't answer back.


End file.
